Drunk
by ILU Greg
Summary: Tony and Gibbs got into a nice little dispute. I hope you´ll like it, cause I do. Please R&R Last chp up now
1. Chapter 1

Drunk

AN: Hope you´ll like it.

Disclaimer: I do not owe NCIS

The song is by Ronan Keating "When you say nothing at all"

Chp.1

Tony hurried as fast as he could out of the elevator. He was late. Again.

"DiNozzo! I'm tired of you being late! You're so close to being fired!" Gibbs´ thumb and index finger nearly touching.

"Oh… sorry, boss. You know –"

"I don't want to hear your damn excuses, anymore! Don't piss me off, or you can start writing applications!"

Tony swallowed hard. Gibbs was really pissed. Seemed like he didn't have coffee this morning.

"What are you waiting for, DiNozzo?! Get your ass at your computer!"

"Boss, I'm really sorry…" Tony apologized.

"Me, too! I'm sorry I met you! You're one lazy ass! You're the biggest nag I've ever seen! I have to watch you all the time so you don't do any shit!" Gibbs yelled. "I need coffee." He muttered and went away.

Tony stared in horror. Gibbs words had hurt him deeply. Actually he just wanted to turn around and leave again. But he didn't. He sat down at his desk and began to work.

It was awfully quiet in the office. Tony didn't say a thing. When he got asked, he answered as short as possible. Otherwise he kept silent.

Ziva and McGee were worried. They knew that Tony saw Gibbs as a father. They knew Gibbs had gone to wide. But what could they do?

It was time to leave and Tony grabbed his things and went out as fast as possible, without saying anything.

Gibbs was in a bad mood all day and DiNozzo hadn't help.

Everyone headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

As Gibbs got home, he went to work on his boat. Sure, he was angry at Tony for being late. But what he said had gone to wide. He just told his senior field agent and friend that he regretted meeting him.

Gibbs ringing cell yanked him out of his thoughts. He answered it.

"Is there a Gibbs?" A man asked.

"Yeah, I'm special agent Gibbs." He answered.

"Good. I have a friend of yours here in my bar. And he's pretty drunk. Can't even walk. You were speed dial one, so I called."

"A friend? Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Hey, boy. What's your name? What was that? He says, his name is Tony."

Time stood still. "Where are you?" Gibbs asked after a short while.

He got the name and the address from the bar and drove there.

He wet in the small bar and was shocked.

Tony sat on one of the barstools with his head one the counter and in his left hand a glass. Tony wanted to take another sip, but Gibbs held his wrist firmly.

"Whaddehell?" Tony slurred.

"Come on, Tony. I'll take you home." Gibbs said and took Tony around the shoulder to support him to the car. "What does he owe you?"

"Nothing. He already paid." The bartender answered.

Gibbs seated Tony in the car and then got in himself. The drive was short and quiet.

As they pulled up in front of Gibbs house, Tony wanted to get out of the car himself and fell to the ground.

Gibbs rounded the car quickly and helped his friend up. He supported him to the couch and laid him down.

'God Tony… Is this my fault?' Gibbs asked himself and seated himself in the armchair next to the couch. He watched Tony for a few more moments and then fell asleep.

"Oh god…" Tonys moan woke Gibbs.

"Take these." Gibbs said and gave Tony aspirin and a glass of water.

Tony mumbled a quiet 'thanks' and swallowed the medicine.

"Why am I here?" Tony asked soft-spoken.

"You got pretty drunk and the bartender called me."

"Aha…" Tony sat up, moaning at the headache. "Anyway… I'm gone now. Thanks." He stood up and walked to the door.

"Tony –" Gibbs winced as the door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Ziva and McGee came into the office.

"Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah?"

"Er… why are you here?" McGee asked.

"Because I work here." Tony answered sharply.

"You're never in before us." Ziva said.

"And? That's so great you have to bug me?"

"Sorry, Mr. Starchy." Ziva said.

"It's snappy." Tony corrected.

"Whatever." She mumbled.

"Grab your gear, we're heading out." Gibbs said joining the group.

Everyone waited for the 'Let's roll' from Tony, but he said nothing. He grabbed his gun and his badge and then walked to the elevator.

The drove to an old factory.

"Where is the body?" Gibbs asked the officer.

"Inside. In the back of the factory." The woman replied.

It was a large factory. Quiet dark.

Everyone was bored. Tony still didn't talk.

"Okay. McGee sketch. Ziva –"

A shot fell and Tony jumped at Gibbs. They fell to the ground.

Ziva reacted quickly and took off after the man.

Gibbs still laid under Tony and wondered why he didn't move.

"Tony?" He asked. He crawled out from underneath Tony and turned him on his back. There was blood. A lot of blood. And Gibbs covered the wound with his hand. "McGee! Call an ambulance!"

"Is… is he… alive?" McGee asked.

"Yes, McGee! And now call the ambulance!" Gibbs yelled and turned back to his bleeding agent. "Tony, can you hear me? Come on, open your eyes."

Tony stirred and moaned. But then he opened his eyes a bit.

"Hey. You're okay?" Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded slightly.

"Help's coming soon. Just hold on."

"I'm… sorry, boss." Tony managed to get out.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Just hold on, Tony. I need you to stay awake." Gibbs answered.

"Can't."

"You can, Tony. You're strong. Everything's going to be okay."

"Got your… six, boss." Tony whispered and let a smiled tug on his lips.

_The smile on your face  
When lets me know that you need me  
there's a truth in your eyes  
You saying you'll never leave me  
the touch of your hand says  
Say you'll catch me wherever I fall  
you say it best  
Nothing when you say nothing at all_

"I know, Tony. I know." Gibbs took Tony's cold hand in his. "Don't you dare dying on me. You hear?"

"Gotcha…"

Gibbs moved a bit and Tony pressed his hand. "Don't leave me… please." Tony whimpered.

"I'm not leaving you, Tony. I'll stay with you." Gibbs kneeled next to Tony, shrugged out off his NCIS jacket and covered Tony with it.

Tony let his head roll against Gibbs knee. He was thankful that Gibbs stayed with him. He was scared. He didn't want to die. But if he'd die, he'd be glad to save his boss´ life.

"You hurt…" Tony slurred as if drunk again.

"No, Tony, I'm not. I'm not and that's why the bullet caught you! Damn it!"

"I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't your fault. You saved my life, Tony. But if you're even thinking about dying, I'll kill you." Gibbs said. "Let's bring you in a more comfortable position." Gibbs manoeuvred Tony's head on his legs. He pressed his left hand back on Tony wound and with his other hand he took Tony's hand and stroked it softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chp.4

AN: Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long. R&R please. Hey! And if you don't like it, just click the x over there )

"Where is the ambulance, McGee?!" Gibbs asked sensing Tony suffered way too much.

McGee walked over to them. "I'm sure they coming soon. Hey Tony, how are you?"

Tony groaned. "Fine. Nothing to worry… ´bout." He tried to smile. "Hey Tim, you were a good… agent… I'm proud of you…"

McGee was speechless. First thing was Tony called him 'Tim', not 'McGeek' or 'Probie' or anything. And second was he didn't want Tony to die. "Tony… er… you're not going to die."

Tony huffed a laugh. "Just… so you know."

"Boss, how is he?" McGee asked getting very nervous.

"Probie! No… need to ask again. I… I already… told you." Tony said and began to cough. Gibbs lifted Tony's head so he wouldn't choke.

"He'll pull through this." Gibbs said.

"Ya think?" Tony asked grinning sarcastically.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs warned.

"Boss –"

"Don't even think about finishing this thought, DiNozzo!"

McGee felt that Tony wanted some time alone with Gibbs. "I'm looking for the ambulance."

"Did… did you mean it?" Tony asked gazing in Gibbs´ eyes.

"Did I mean what?" Gibbs was slightly confused.

"That… that you regret… meeting me." Tony eyes were full of pain. Not only physical.

"God Tony, no! I was so out of it! You're the best agent I ever had. How could I ever regret meeting you?" Gibbs was silent for a few seconds. "You know how I feel about apologizes?"

"It's a sign of weakness." Tony said without hesitation.

"Not between friends, Tony."

"Are we?"

"We are Tony. You're more then a friend to me. You're the closest thing to a son I've got. You're important to me. Very important. And… I'll tell you this only once. Better listen to me. I'm sorry for what I said. I'm proud of you and I want you to pull through this."

Tony stared in amazement. "Do my best."

"You better." Gibbs smiled.

They heard the ambulance arrive. Two meds ran to them.

"Gunshot! It's his gut! We need to bring him to ICU!" One of them said.

"Boss." Tony whimpered.

"What is it, Tony?" Gibbs asked gently laying a hand on Tony's head.

"Drive… with me?"

"Of course, Tony." Gibbs answered and then jumped in the ambulance himself.

AN: And that was the 4th chapter. Hope you liked it. Especially I thank Annka. And a great 'THANK YOU' to all the lovely reviews I've got. You guys really know how to make me feel better. ILU Greg


	5. Chapter 5

Chp.5

When they arrived Tony got into ICU.

Gibbs sat on one of the plastic chairs and waited. It seemed like hours. He rubbed his eyes as he heard someone yell his name.

"GIBBS!" Abby ran to him, closely followed by the rest of the team.

Gibbs stood up and let Abby sob in his chest.

"Shh… It's okay Abby. He'll pull through this." He said.

"Jethro, what happened?" Ducky asked sitting down on one of the chairs as well.

"Bullet caught him in the gut." Gibbs explained still comforting Abby.

"I'll go and look for a doctor." Ducky said and went away.

"Found anything, McGee?"

"Er… we… we came right here… to… to see how Tony is." McGee stuttered.

"Then go back to the scene! We have a case!" Gibbs ordered raising his voice.

McGee swallowed and his bottom lip stood out again.

"I'll call." Gibbs answered the silently asked question.

"Okay. Come on Ziva." McGee said and they went to the parking lot.

"What if… what if he… he dies?" Abby hiccupped.

"He won't."

"Jethro, this is doctor Alex Hayden." Ducky said.

Doctor Hayden shook hand with Gibbs. "Special agent Gibbs, the surgery zigzagged very well. We removed the bullet. I guess you want it?" He asked holding up a bag with the bullet.

"Yes, thank you. So how is he?"

"He's tough. I'm pretty sure that he'll pull through this without complications. He's in room 114 c. You can go see him if you want." Doctor Hayden said nodding and said his good bye.

"Come on, Abbs. Let's see how Tony's holding up." Gibbs said.

"Oh my god!" Abby exclaimed when they entered Tony's room and laid her head back on Gibbs chest.

"He's okay. Let's go to him okay? Come on."

"He's so pale." Abby whispered and grabbed Tony's left hand.

"When can we expect him to wake up?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't tell you for sure, Jethro. Might be a few hours. I'll let you know."

"Thanks Duck. And watch after Abby." Gibbs said, gave Abby a kiss on the head and went out.

"Anthony, Anthony, Anthony…" Ducky mumbled and sat on a chair next to the bed.

AN: More is coming soon if you like. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	6. Chapter 6

Chp.6

WARNING! NOTHING NEW! JUST FOUND A FEW MISTAKES!

AN: And there is another chapter for you. Read it if you like. ILU Greg

Gibbs went out of the hospital and called McGee who answered on the second ring.

"McGee, you find something?" Gibbs asked.

"We've got everything packed and are now heading back to NCIS." He answered.

"Good. I'm heading back myself. Let's have a talk with our shooter. You got him seated nicely?" Gibbs asked sarcastically.

"Chains still on him, boss."

"Okay, I'll be there soon." Gibbs said and hung up.

"You think he'll wake up soon?" Abby asked still clasping Tony hand.

Ducky laid one hand on Abby's shoulder. "He's going to be just fine."

"I'm scared. I don't want to lose him." Abby began to tremble and Ducky took her in an embrace.

"He promised Jethro to pull though this. Anthony is not going to disappoint him."

Abby just nodded.

"Tell you what. You drive back to NCIS and I'll stay with Tony. If he wakes up or anything changes, I'll call you."

"Yeah, you're probably right." She stood up, gave Tony a kiss on the cheek and turned to Ducky. "Thank you, Ducky." With that she gave Ducky a quick hug and went out herself.

"Well, Anthony. That leaves you and me. I'll tell you a story. A friend of mine was in a similar position. Well, not that similar but I'll just begin." And so Ducky began one of his famous stories.

Gibbs walked out of the elevator and right into the bullpen where McGee stood. "McGee! Is this bastard in interrogation?"

"Yes, boss."

"What's his name?"

"Andrew Fitch."

Gibbs walked over to the little room to interview the shooter. He banged the door shut and shoved his chair with such a strength that it nearly left a mark on the wall.

"You shot my agent!" Gibbs said angrily.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Andrew said trying to sound innocent.

Gibbs slammed his hand on the table. "You shot at my agent you son of a bitch!"

The guys flinched. "I… I…"

"You're arrested for attempted murder on a federal agent." Gibbs said as he stood up.

"Damn it he isn't dead then." Andrew cursed.

Gibbs turned around sharply and slammed Fitch against the wall. "You tried to kill my son, you bastard!"

Andrew struggled to breathe. "I… I didn't know." He cried. "Please… I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!"

Gibbs let go of him and Andrew fell to the floor. "McGee bring him away."

That was probably the shortest interview Gibbs ever made. But he was just too angry. The guy shot Tony.

AN: Liked it? Please review. ILU Greg


	7. Chapter 7

Chp.7

AN: Here I am again. Hope you'll like my new chapter. Thanks to my beta Cold Ember. ILU Greg

McGee took the cuffed man out of the room and shoved him a little harder that was necessary.

"Hey! Be gentle will ya?!" Andrew exclaimed.

McGee pressed Fitch hard against the wall. "No, I won't! You shot my friend! And I'm so going to enjoy seeing you rot to death in jail. 'Cause I know you killed petty officer Warren."

Andrew struggled to breathe but smiled smugly. "He deserved it."

"That's it! Officer! Take him to his cell!" McGee ordered.

Fitch laughed hysterically as the officer took him away.

McGee sighed and leaned against the wall. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down. 'I hope Tony's okay. He can't die. I mean okay he makes fun of me sometimes but he's still my friend. I know that if I need him he'll be there for me. He can't die…' With that thought McGee pushed of the wall and walked back to the office.

"How is he?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the hospital room.

"Better." Ducky answered.

"Where's Abby?"

"I sent her back to the lab."

"Okay." Gibbs said and walked over to the end of the bed.

Ducky cleared his throat. "I'll go back to the morgue. I'll see you later Anthony." He patted Tony's covered leg. "Jethro." He nodded and with that he left the room.

Gibbs sat on the chair next to Tony and took Tony's hand in his.

"Hey Tony, I hope you wake up soon." He swallowed and gave the cold hand a squeeze. "I know I don't show it very often, but I do care. You're not only the best agent I've ever worked with…" He cleared his throat. "You're so much more and I don't want to lose you." Gibbs closed his eyes against the tears and took a deep, calming breath.

"Boss?" A week voice came.

Gibbs jumped. "Tony. Are you okay? Are you in pain?"

Tony slowly opened his eyes and looked over at his boss. "I'm fine." He tried to smile.

"Should I call the doctor?"

"No… no, I'm okay." Tony answered, his voice raspy.

"You remember what happened?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah… I kept my promise." A small smile formed on his lips.

Gibbs smiled back at him. "I knew you would."

"When can I get outta here?"

"You just woke up." Gibbs laughed.

"Yeah, but I'm going to starve in here." Tony whined.

"I'll try to get you some real food, okay?"

"Oh boss, I love you." Tony said dreaming of pizza.

Gibbs smirked and shook his head. "Now go back to sleep."

"But I'm wide awake." Tony protested as he fought to keep his eyes open.

"I see that. Come on. Just close your eyes and sleep. I've got your six." Gibbs added softly and gave Tony's hand another squeeze.

"Thanks… boss…" Tony mumbled and drifted off.

AN: That's it. Hope you liked it. More is coming soon. ILU Greg


	8. Chapter 8

Chp.8

AN: So that's it. I finally posted it. I'm sorry it took me so long. I want to thank my beta Cold Ember. Thank you. And now read and tell me how you like it. ILU Greg.

A week went by and Tony got better every day. They all came by to visit him. Abby came every day and she always pulled Gibbs along. And though he would never admit it, Gibbs looked forward to see his senior field agent every time.

The day finally came when Tony was being released. He really hated hospitals and was very eager to get out as soon as possible. He told Abby that he'd be released and that was a mistake. She told Gibbs and Gibbs told her he'd take care of Tony. Tony let his thoughts travel back to the incident…

'I'm the closest thing to a son for him. Boy… I didn't realise before… Gibbs is just great. And I'm going to show him that he can be proud of me. That I'm good enough to be his senior field agent. I'm going to show him –'

"Hey, DiNozzo! You there?"

"Oh… hey boss…" Tony shook his head. "Sorry, must have zoned out or something. What did you say?"

Gibbs smiled. "I just said that you're free to go now. I've got your papers. Let's go. Can you walk by yourself?"

"Sure can." Tony said and stood up, but quickly realised his mistake, because he felt weak again. Gibbs saw Tony swaying and grabbed him by his arm.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked concern evident in his voice.

"Sure thing."

"Don't pretend you don't need help when you do." Gibbs said and put an arm around Tony's waist. "Got everything?"

"Yeah, boss." Tony started to walk with Gibbs bracing him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Tony."

Twenty minutes later the car pulled up in front of Gibbs house.

"Ahm… boss?"

"What is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs looked over to his senior field agent.

"Ahm… well… this is _not_ my apartment."

"You wish." Gibbs got out of the car and walked around it to get Tony, who still sat in the car. Gibbs opened the door. "Are you planning on sleeping in the car?"

"I don't understand?" Tony looked perplexed.

"I'll make it as simple as it gets: You're going to stay at my house."

"And that's because…"

"Because you were shot and just get out of the hospital. _And_ because_ I _say so."

"Got it." Tony lifted himself out of the car and stumbled right into Gibbs arms.

"And you wanted to stay at your place." Gibbs said.

"Hey! What's wrong with my apartment?"

"I've seen that place." Gibbs smiled. "And now come one."

AN: Okay so far? Why don't YOU tell me what you'd like to read in the next chap? ILU Greg


	9. Chapter 9

Chp.9

AN: That's the new one. No beta here. Hope you'll like it. ILU Greg

Gibbs closed the door and put the bags which Abby gave to Gibbs on the floor. He still had to brace Tony. "The couch, DiNozzo." He ordered and then maneuvered Tony to sit comfortably.

"Thanks, boss." Tony softly said.

"You're hungry?" Gibbs asked.

"Ahm… well –"

"Good, cause Abby brought some soup." Gibbs walked into his kitchen and came back with a bowl of soup. "Here. Eat. And I mean all of it." Gibbs gave him a pointed look and Tony obeyed and began to eat the chicken soup.

After he ate half of it, Tony side-glanced at Gibbs. "I said 'all of it'."

"Boss, I'm full. I can't eat anymore."

"Tony, you haven't eaten properly since you got into the hospital." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, but I'm really not hungry right now." Tony answered and then yawned.

"Okay, let's get you in bed then." Gibbs stood up and helped Tony upstairs.

Tony sat down on the bed.

"You just wait here; I'll go get your meds." Gibbs said and walked back downstairs. He came back up with Tony's meds and a glass of water. "Here. Take those."

"Thanks." Tony said and took the offered pills. He swallowed the medicine and sighed.

"You're okay?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay. Just tell me if you need anything." Gibbs said.

"Will do, thanks boss."

"And now sleep." Gibbs said and went down to bring the glass away. Tony mumbled something in response as he made himself comfortable.

When Gibbs came back he saw Tony sleeping peacefully. He went over to cover Tony with the blanket. Tony sighed and Gibbs started to walk out but stilled in the doorway and turned around. He watched his… yeah what exactly was Tony? "Goodnight, son." He finally said and closed the door.

The next morning Tony came out of the bathroom and began dressing himself. After he finished dressing he went to the living room. To Tony's surprise Gibbs sat on the couch. "Morning, boss."

"Morning, DiNozzo. You're hungry?" Gibbs asked not looking up from his newspaper.

"Nah."

Gibbs paused. He looked up at his senior field agent.

"Yeah, I know. 'You haven't eaten properly since you got out of the hospital'. I know, I know." Tony did his best imitating Gibbs and sat down next to his boss with a groan.

_SLAP!_

"OW! What was that for?!" Tony asked rubbing his head.

"For imitating me, DiNozzo."

"Boss…" Tony sighed. "Ahm I had this dream. It was rather unusual. No nightmare or anything. It was… a dream." He smiled.

"Yeah? Tell me about it."

"Ahm… you know, it seemed so real but I don't know how to describe it. Well, you kinda tucked me in." Tony laughed. "And then you said 'goodnight son' and well… in this dream I realized for the first time that you're like a father to me. You're there for me every time I need you. If I need a roof over my head you let me live here. You always got my back. It's really nice to know that someone actually cares."

Gibbs wanted to reply as his cell got off. He sighed. "Gibbs."

"Hey, Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs!" Abby's voice came.

"Hey Abby- what do you –"

"Gibbs, how's Tony? Is he okay?"

"Abby, you can talk to him by yourself." Gibbs gave the phone to Tony. "I'm going to make some breakfast."

Tony nodded. "Yeah Abby?"

"TONY! How are you? Is everything okay? How does he treat you? I hope good or else -." Tony grinned.

"I'm fine, Abby."

"Sure you are." Gibbs said sarcastically.

Tony chuckled. "No, really, I'm a lot better."

"Have you eaten?"

"Ahm… ya sure." Tony stammered.

"You're lying." Abby said.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"No."

"I'm going to ask Gibbs." She warned.

"Okay, okay. I haven't eaten –"

"Why the hell not?! Tony you –"

" -yet. I haven't eaten _yet_."

"Then eat something and get better soon. I'm going to visit you. Take care, Tony." Before he could reply the line went dead. Tony sat on the couch and grinned.

AN: How is it so far? Any new ideas for the story? Hope to write more soon ;) Take care. ILU Greg


	10. Chapter 10

Chp.10

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or the characters of NCIS blabla… You know the drill.

AN: It took me long, I know, but here is the new chap. I hope you'll like it. Have fun. ILU Greg

„What ya grinning at, DiNozzo?" Gibbs' voice brought him back to present.

"Huh?" Tony's head snapped to where Gibbs stood.

"I asked you what you're grinning at."

Tony smiled. "Abby."

Gibbs had to smile at that himself. That one word had said enough.

"So boss… When do we have to leave?"

"What for?"

"Work, boss. What else?" Tony frowned. Gibbs laughed. "What? What did I say?"

Gibbs still chuckled. "You're not going anywhere, DiNozzo."

"What?! But, boss." Tony protested and stood up which was a great mistake because his wounds were still too fresh. "Argh! Shit!" He cursed as he bent over.

Gibbs turned around at Tony's curse. "DiNozzo! What the hell are you thinking?!" He barked and ran over to his agent. "Sit back down!" Gibbs ordered gruffly. As Tony sat down, Gibbs pushed him against the back of the couch and lifted Tony's shirt. "Damn it, DiNozzo." He growled. "You do that again I'll kill you. You could have pulled your stitches! What were you thinking?!"

Tony suddenly felt like a 9 year old boy again. He did something wrong and his father punished him for that. It was the only affection he ever got from his father. So he told himself 'better that than nothing'. "I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise." He said and looked down.

Gibbs, who kneeled in front of Tony, had a perplexed look on his face. This sudden change in his friend was something he didn't understand. "Tony –" He began but the knock on his door interrupted him and he got up and walked over to the door to open it. "Hey, Abbs."

"How's Tony?" She asked bouncing up and down.

"Look at him yourself." He said and gestured to his couch.

Abby nodded. "And where is he?" She asked.

"What?" Gibbs turned to the couch and saw that Tony wasn't there anymore. "What the hell?! DiNozzo! Where the hell are you?!"

Abby laid a hand on Gibbs arm and Gibbs turned to her. "Did something happen?" She asked looking worried.

"No. After your call he decided he wanted to come into work today. I told him 'no' and that's when I heard him cursing. I turned around to see what's wrong and saw him doubled over in pain."

"And? What did you do then?" Abby pushed on.

"I sat him back on the couch and asked him what the hell he was thinking. He could have pulled his stitches, Abby."

Abby nodded. "But you yelled at him, didn't you?" Gibbs wanted to open his mouth but Abby interrupted. "Why did you yell at him, Gibbs?" She sounded desperate.

"I don't know if I can follow you, Abbs."

"I can just imagine how he felt in this position." She said more to herself than to Gibbs.

"Abby." Gibbs patience wasn't the greatest.

"That's for Tony to tell you. If he decides to tell you. So please don't push, Gibbs. Okay?" She looked Gibbs in the eyes.

Gibbs sighed. "Okay. You're going to see him now?" At Abby's nod he continued. "Good. Get him better."

She smiled and hugged Gibbs tight and then she ran up the stairs and into the guestroom. "Tony!" She shrieked and jumped onto the bed to hug her friend.

"Wow! Abbs! Take it easy, honey, will ya?" Tony said and grinned.

Abby hugged him one last time and then pulled back. Her grin faded. "You cried."

Tony rapidly whipped his eyes. "I'm fine."

"He didn't know, Tony. He couldn't."

"I know…" Tony sighed. "You didn't tell him." Tony stated.

"No! I told you it's up to you to tell him."

"I can't tell him, Abbs. What would he think about me?"

Gibbs couldn't believe what he'd heard. Did Tony really think that?

"What?! Tony! You know Gibbs isn't like that! He'd never turn his back on you, you know that!" Abby exclaimed.

"I know." Tony cried out desperately. "I know… It's just… I don't know what it is…" Tony sighed and turned on his side and laid his head on Abby's arm, who laid next to him. "I don't know why this still affects me. I'm a wreck…"

Abby cuddled Tony closer to herself and stroked his hair. "You're not a wreck. You're so strong. And you don't have to be afraid of Gibbs or of how he'll act when you tell him." She said and outside the room Gibbs sank down the wall. "Gibbs loves you."

"Mhmm." Tony agreed. "How could he do this to me?! He's supposed to be someone I can trust. I depended on him! He slapped me! He… he throw me down the stairs for wanting to see her." Tony sobbed. "I just wanted to see her."

"Oh Tony…" She hugged him tighter. "It's okay. Shh baby. He had no right to do that. And Gibbs would never do that. Gibbs is nothing like him." Abby soothed.

'Who the hell is 'he'?!' Gibbs thought angrily.

"I know…" Tony sniffed. "I know, but it somehow brought back bad memories…"

'Damn it! Why am I doing that to him?! I have to talk to him. I don't want him to be afraid of me.'

"Thanks for being here, Abby."

"Everything for you sweetie."

"You know, you're the only one I've ever told about him." Tony said after a while.

"I still can't believe how he could do something like that to you." Tony just sighed. "Tony, you're his son!"

Gibbs head shot up at that. They where talking about Tony's father? Tony's father did this to him? No he really was angry.

AN: And? What ya say? Like it? Want to read more? Tell me. Thanks for reading. ILU Greg


	11. Chapter 11

Chp.11

AN: Yiha! I got the new chapter here ) have fun. ILU Greg

Gibbs was so angry. He wanted to kill this guy. How could he hurt Tony?! He once more wished for five minutes alone with DiNozzo Sr.

"Should I get Gibbs in here? So you can tell him right away?" Abby asked. Tony didn't say a thing. "Tony?"

"You know, I don't think it would be good to tell him right now. He's probably still pissed at me." Tony answered.

Gibbs got up and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. With a sigh he sat into one of the chairs and took a sip of his drink.

"Gibbs is not pissed at you. He's worried. That's why he yelled at you. I told you: Gibbs. Loves. You."

Another sigh came from Tony as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Okay."

"Yeah?" Abby asked and then shrieked and hugged Tony hard.

"Abby… I can't breathe." Tony managed to get out.

"Be right back." She said and with a quick kiss on Tony's cheek she went out.

"GibbsGibbsGibbsGibbs!" She yelled bouncing.

Gibbs looked up and smiled a bit. "What is it, Abby?"

"Tony wants to see you. He wants to talk to you." She grinned.

"Okay. Then I better get up before he's got the chance to do something stupid again." Gibbs grinned and Abby sat down on a chair and waited.

As Gibbs walked up the stairs he thought about what he was going to say. Tony was not supposed to know that Gibbs had overheard him. Finally he stood in front of the slightly ajar door. Gibbs took one last breathe and knocked on the door before walking in and closing the door from the inside.

Tony looked up for a moment and then he looked back to his hands which lay in his lap.

Gibbs sat down on the mattress and mimicked Tony actions by lying back against the headboard. And waited.

"I'm sorry, boss." Tony said.

Gibbs turned his body so that he could look at his friend. "You've got nothing to be sorry for, Tony. I shouldn't have yelled at you." There. It was out. Gibbs apologized.

Tony sighed. "Gotta tell you something, boss."

"Okay."

Tony wanted to speak but the words just wouldn't come out. He licked his lips and took a breath. "Ahm… you… you already know that I lost my mom when I was nine. But that's not everything about it. Ahm… I… I loved my mom. Still do. She was everything to me. And when she di… was killed I wanted to go see her grave. I just wanted to see my mom. I missed her so much. But he… he just told me that I'd never see the… the bitch again. He called my mom a bitch." Tony's eyes got dark with anger.

Gibbs moved closer to Tony and laid an arm around his shoulder. He felt Tony stiffen and Gibbs wanted to pull back again, but Tony relaxed and leaned into Gibbs side. "I went to the cemetery though. I bought flowers for her. I laid them on her grave and just sat there. After what seemed like two hours, I went home. It was dark outside and I was supposed to be in bed at that time. I knew my father was in his office, so I went upstairs as quiet as possible but the moment I wanted to open my door he stepped out of his office. He yelled at me and told me I wasn't allowed to see this slut." Tony closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened his eyes again Gibbs saw tears in them. Gibbs sighed and pulled Tony closer to him.

"He slapped me for disobeying him and that's when I flew down the stairs." Gibbs winced. "I was unconscious but as I woke up I saw the doctor speaking with my father before he went away. I wasn't at the hospital so I was pretty sure it wasn't that bad. My father saw that I was awake and he walked up to me bed. I thought he'd be happy to see that I was fine, but instead he slapped me again. That's pretty much how it went till I was twelve." Gibbs looked at him sharply. "Don't get me wrong. Most of the time he didn't even pay attention to me, but there sure were times when he decided to hit me again. And when I turned twelve he decided it was time to send me to the Rhode Island Military Academy." Tony swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry, Tony." Gibbs said softly.

"Wasn't your fault, boss."

"If I would've known before…"

"Then what?! You'd treat me different?!" Tony asked trying to pull away but Gibbs held him back. "I don't want to be handled different just because I got abused as a child." Tony exclaimed tears running down his cheeks.

Gibbs pulled Tony roughly against his chest. Tony's head was tucked beneath Gibbs' chin. "I would never treat you different because of your past, Tony." Gibbs told his friend and soothingly stroked his back.

After a few minutes Tony found his voice again. "Thanks, boss. That really means a lot to me."

"Let me see what your wound says." Gibbs said and Tony pulled away and sat as straight as he could. Gibbs lifted the shirt and looked at the wound. "Doesn't look that bad. You should be as good as new in a few weeks."

"A few _weeks_?!"

"Yes, DiNozzo. I need you 100 percent."

"Got it, boss." Tony said.

"And DiNozzo, I swear to god, if you do something that stupid again, I'll slap you back to Baltimore."

"I didn't even pull my stitches, boss." Tony protested. Gibbs glared at him. "Ahm… ya… gottcha, boss." Tony grinned and then winked at Gibbs.

Suddenly Abby came into the room and jumped on the bed. "Family-cuddling!" She shrieked and hugged the two men.

"Abby! Ow!" Tony said.

"I love you two." She said and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other and grinned. "We love you, too, Abbs." They replied in sync.

AN: That's it. I guess that's the final chapter. I loved writing it. I hope you had fun. R&R please. Thanks for reading and all these kind reviews. You guys are the best. ILU Greg


End file.
